britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Things said by or about Starlord (character)
Starlord: "I have escaped the satanic forces of the INTERSTELLAR FEDERATION, who cast their monstrous shadow across the entire Universe, to bring you A DIRE WARNING! Unless you embark on an immediate crash-course in INTERSTELLAR SURVIVAL... this planet Earth will suffer the most cataclysmic catastrophe in its history! I cannot reveal to you yet the full extent of the danger that looms for Earth! But I have seen the Gronks swarming in the star-spawned outer reaches of space — a sure sign of inter-Galactic disaster! You must be on your guard! You must watch the stars! THE ENEMY IS MASSING TO STRIKE!" ''Starlord'' #1. ---- Starlord: "The leaders of the INTERSTELLAR FEDERATION (INT.STELL.FED.) fear Earth — they know that Earthmen have the strength of character and in-built qualities of leadership which make them the true leaders of the Galaxy! They know they dare not offer Earth full citizenship of the Federation (and all the benefits that entails) or their own corrupt power will crumble..." ''Starlord'' #3. ---- Starlord (replying to letter): "Thank you for your suggestion of a Blueprint of my life-story. I do indeed intend to bring you this data, but at the moment it must remain a secret. The Int. Stell. Fed. would definitely seek reprisals against many of my friends working undercover in the Galaxy once they found out who they were." ''Starlord'' #13. ---- Starlord: "Swiftly, silently, efficiently! That, Skateboard Strike force members, is how you will go into action in the forthcoming clash with our enemies, the Int. Stell. Fed.! For you are my Intelligence-gatherers, the squad every other Star-Trooper will rely on for accurate, up-to-the-minute info. on the Int. Stell. Fed's movements." (Sic.) ''Starlord'' #15. ---- Starlord: "We live in stirring times and weird events are taking place all around us, yet so many people still walk about with their eyes shut. Have the Int. Stell. Fed. already landed or are they hovering on the outskirts, sending in probes to test this planet's defences? Judging from the letters I have received over the weeks, any aliens who fall foul of some of our Star-Squads are in for a series of shocks. They may well flee back to their own ghoulish home, firmly convinced that, because of our foresight and anticipation, we star-troopers have eyes in the back of our heads! Let them think what they will. We shall defend ourselves to the utmost until we are strong enough to carry the fight to them." ''Starlord'' #18. ---- Starlord: "EARTH IS SAVED! The Int. Stell. Fed. have abandoned their plan to attack and destroy us. Thanks to my warning, and your magnificent work in setting up a global defence system (despite the refusal of the world's leaders to recognise the danger), they realise it would be suicide to provoke us! Now that your future is assured, I must return to the spaceways, for the Gronks are calling and I cannot let them down." ''Starlord'' #22 (final issue). ---- Tharg: "Where's that big-haired boaster Starlord now, eh? Still watching the skies? More like still watching the phone in the hope that it'll ring and bring him out of retirement..." ''2000 AD'' prog 1973. ---- Alien journalist: "Child soldiers, brainwashed and recruited by violent pulp-fiction narratives. How could no one have noticed what was going on until it was too late?" 2000 AD prog 2061. Category:Quotes